1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining clamp for cooling fins, and particularly to an improved retainer clamp adaptable for fixing cooling fins in different sizes firmly.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, it is known that the computer is one of required equipment for an individual or a company and it is much emphasized by the user that if the running speed of computer is fast or not. However, the central processing unit (CPU), the printer, and chips for the computer having a high executing speed may result in a problem of overheat to damage the CPU, chips and etc. in the computer. In order to reduce the temperature of the CPU effectively, extruded aluminum cooling fins with fan have been provided on the CPU to dissipate the generated heat. Nevertheless, the executing speed of the CPU is getting higher to result in an increasing rotation speed of fan correspondingly. In order to mount and detach the extruded aluminum cooling fins with fan conveniently and to allow the fan running steadily, a way has been done that the CPU is coated with adhesive to fix the cooling fins with fan. Another way is that a retainer is utilized to hook the cooling fins firmly over the bearing base for the CPU. A conventional retainer as shown in FIG. 1 or 2 basically is a L-shaped retaining lever 10xe2x80x2 made of bent elastic steel. The L-shaped lever 10xe2x80x2 includes an elongated lever part 11xe2x80x2, and a vertical lever part 12xe2x80x2 extending from an end of the elongated lever 11xe2x80x2. The vertical lever 12xe2x80x2 has a locking hook end 13xe2x80x2 and the other end of elongated lever 11xe2x80x2 connects a hook 32xe2x80x2. The middle part of the elongated lever part 11xe2x80x2 has a downward bend. Because the L-shaped lever 10xe2x80x2 is made of elastic bent steel, there are following shortcomings in spite of being able to fasten the cooling fins to the bearing base of CPU:
(1) The main body of conventional retainer is made of elastic material and it may result in distortion during heat treatment.
(2) Because of falling down to the floor or being impacted, the shock caused may result in a co-vibration force due to up and down and left and right oscillations such that the retainer occurs a phenomenon of loosening.
(3) The cooling fins provide different sizes to accommodate different models of CPU specifications. In order to meet different requirements in size, it is necessary for the conventional retainer being made in different sizes such that the production cost including the mold tool becomes much higher.
The retaining clamp for cooling fins according to the present invention resides in that a fixing part is provided on an non-elastic L-shaped retaining lever to hold a resilient piece instead of the conventional elastic L-shaped retaining lever. Thus, an unbalanced distortion of L-shaped retaining lever may avoid during being processed by way of heat treatment. In addition, the resilient piece can be changed in height to accommodate different sizes of cooling fins. Hence, the retainer of the present invention is unable to be loosened while an up and down co-vibration is caused due to impact. Meanwhile, the retainer clamp of the present invention is set up and detached easily and effectively.
An object of the present invention is to provide a retainer clamp for cooling fins, in which a fixing part is arranged on an elongated lever part of L-shaped retaining lever to hold a resilient piece with a V-shaped tip for being biased to press against the cooling fins by way of a detachable lever with a hook part and a locking hook on the L-shaped retaining lever engaging with the bearing base of the CPU. Because the L-shaped retaining lever does not provides elastic force, the iron sheet (SPC), the galvanized steel sheet (SECC), the stainless steel (SUS304) or the fiber reinforced plastics can be utilized as the material thereof, it has no the defect of unbalanced distortion as the elastic material adopted by the prior art does while the heat treatment is processed. Furthermore, due to the L-shaped retaining lever being made of non-elastic material, the vibration resulting from falling down to the floor or impact only makes the resilient piece generate an oscillation force moving up and down without any co-vibration forces moving left and right as the prior art does. Hence, the retaining clamp for cooling fins does not loosen easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a retaining clamp for cooling fins, in which the resilient piece has its V-shaped tip pressing against the cooling fins to concentrate the pressing force at the central pressing point thereof and the distance between the resilient piece and the cooling fins can be controlled easily. Hence, only the resilient piece such as leaf spring or spring requires to be replaced and it is not necessary to replace the entire retaining clamp. Thus, the extra production cost including the expense of mold tool for making the retaining clamp may be saved tremendously.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a retaining clamp for cooling fins, a detachable lever with hook part is arranged to engage with the bearing base of CPU and detachably fits with a hanging part on the L-shaped lever. Furthermore, a handle part is on the detachable lever such that the detachable lever can be mounted to and detached from the L-shaped lever much more easily.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a retaining clamp for cooling fins, in which the L-shaped retaining lever at both lateral sides thereof is formed a reinforced rib respectively to strengthen the L-shaped retaining lever and the resilient piece.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a retaining clamp for cooling fins, in which reinforced ribs at the hanging part on the L-shaped lever has a chamfer respectively and a raised point is on the hanging part corresponding to a projection part surrounded by a fitting groove on the detachable lever. Hence, the detachable lever can be attached to and detached from the L-shaped retaining lever much more easily.